<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Imagine by Chasyn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815824">Imagine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn'>Chasyn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>March Musical Madness Masterpieces [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Last Kingdom (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, I hate this song, M/M, March Musical Madness (The Last Kingdom), Short, So bad, Song: imagine (Ariana Grande), i hate this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:20:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine by Ariana Grande.</p><p>And maybe one day, this will be their life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Finan/Sihtric/Uhtred of Bebbanburg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>March Musical Madness Masterpieces [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Imagine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So.  I love one song by Ariana Grande and my dumbass decided to buy the whole album instead of the one song.  And I never really liked the other songs.  But I still left them on my phone because I paid for them.  AND THEN THE PHONE CHOSE THIS SONG AND I HATE IT!  (I mean, I like the lyrics.)  BUT I HATE THE SONG.  And I really tried.  BUT THIS WAS ALL I COULD GET OUT.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They press to his sides and it’s perfect.  Their fingers trace lines up his chest and he shivers a bit and he might giggle if he wasn’t trying so hard not to.  He didn’t want to disturb what they have, just this moment.  And he closes his eyes and he imagines a lifetime of this, of laying together, intertwined, forever.  He imagines a world where there is just this and his heart yearns as never before.  One hand stills, it’s owner suddenly pressing harder against him.  He opens his eyes and turns his head and finds their youngest counterpart asleep and he smiles.  He turns his head again and the other man’s head is on his shoulder and he looks just as blissfully tired.  Uhtred smiles and he thinks even if it can’t last, it’s perfect, just as it is.  And maybe one day, this will be their life.</p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>